Rebound
by Oblivion Hyorinmaru
Summary: Ianto thinks Jack is just using him for sex but he is so wrong rated for lang and implied Sex


** I've Been Dying To Do A Torchwood Fic For A While So There Av Done It Hehe.**

It was another day for Ianto Jones as he walked towards Torchwood 3 HQ. It was 5.30 am but he knew all too well he wasn't the only one there. As he walked into the hub his eye caught the sight of one Captain Jack Harkness walking around topless.

"Your in early Ianto couldn't get enough of me I see" Jack laughed as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man. Ianto just sighed it was always like this. First came the passionate kisses then the touches until they ended up naked in Jack's office then they would pull apart before everyone else came and Jack would act as if nothing had ever happened. It was the same routine everyday and to be honest it was driving Ianto to the brink of insanity. He wanted someone who loved him not someone who used him as a rebound shag. Ianto pushed Jack away from him, Jack looked at him in shock as Ianto walked away. The rest of the day was pretty normal exepct Jack kept trying to talk to him in which he just said he was busy and couldn't talk to him.

As soon as Ianto got home he quickly walked over to his fridge and grabbed a beer he just wanted to forget about Jack why he didn't know. Maybe it was because something inside of him was telling him it was wrong because he killed Lisa the women he loved or maybe it was because the two had only started this for fun and Ianto was falling in love with Jack which was completely going against the 'for fun' idea. Whatever it was Ianto didn't want to think about. He threw himself on his sofa with a can of beer in hand and began to drown his sorrows. At around 11.30 Ianto heard his doorbell ring. Still sober enough to walk straight he walked to his door and opened it to reveal Jack.

"Jack what are you doing here" Ianto whispered

"Can I come in" Jack asked Ianto let Jack into his living room.

"Why are you here Jack" Ianto looked at Jack who could hear the slur in his voice that told the older man that Ianto had been drinking.

"I wanted to see if you were ok" Jack mumbled while looking at Ianto

"I'm fine now if you could please leave" Jack just looked at him and raised an eyebrow

"You don't look ok are you sure ?" Jack question but Ianto took this the wrong way and flipped.

"I know why your here it's because I didn't let you fuck me this mourning. It's wrong what were doing I should be even near let alone fucking you" Jack just looked at him wide eyed

"What the hell do you mean" Jack glared at the younger man who started to scream at him

" YOU KILLED LISA THE ONE PERSON I LOVED AND YOU KILLED HER IN COLD BLOOD. YOU PRACTICALLY RIPPED MY HEART FROM MY DO YOU GET SOME SORT OF PLEASURE FROM IT" It hurt Jack to know that Ianto though this he really did care about the younger male .

"I had to Ianto or she would kill everyone else sometime you have to let go of the things you love the most I know it's hard but it's true" Jack was trying to reason with Ianto but the other just wouldn't listen.

" You shot her right in front of me so don't try to be nice because that was just heartless Jack if you had any sense of decency you wouldn't have let me see her pain and agony"

"Is this what this is all about Ianto is it all about Lisa because you didn't care before" Jack was beyond reasoning with the other male.

"No Jack it isn't I'll tell you something all I am to you is your fucking part-time shag until you run off and what if you don't come back this time. Apart from that I mean nothing to you after all I'm just the fucking tea boy" Ianto threw the can of beer he was holding against the wall behind Jack. Jack couldn't take anymore he was going to do things his way. He slammed Ianto into the wall behind.

"I done it because I had too Ianto what you rather have had her death or the people of Cardiff or who know what if it had been Gwen or Owen Or even Toshiko. I've lost so much you have no idea what I've been through and you know what's worse I'll keep losing Ianto I'll keep losing people because I'm cursed I can't die but you can and you will one but I'll still be here alone" Ianto looked shocked he didn't know Jack could be so...deep.

"I never saw you as just a part-time shag you were always so much more than" Jack caressed the side of Ianto shocked face.

"Then why why do you act like nothings happened everytime he have sex" Jack just sighed them chuckled.

"Because you know what those 3 are like well mostly Gwen and Owen there like fog horns and they wouldn't keep quite would probably find some way to use it as blackmail" Ianto just smiled as Jack's lips met his in a passionate yet gentle kiss. After a while Jack pulled away and looked into Ianto's eyes

"It was the thought of you that kept me going all the time I was away the thought of coming back to you kept he strong" Ianto rested his head on Jack shoulder.

"I love you Jack and I'm Sorry I'm So Sorry" Ianto whispered as he laid his head on Jack shoulder and his eyelid began sag

"Love you too Ianto Jones"

**Gah Sappy Ending But Yeah I Couldn't Help It Sorry No Lemon But There An Idea In My Head Urging Me To Do A Doctor Master One I Know Thats Not Jack Ianto OVB But I Will Do One Eventually Well Hopefully Hehe Ok Review Are Appreciated Thanks XXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
